Letting Go
by AVamp23
Summary: The ultimate sacrifice leads to a dramatic but undeniable truth. Will love be enough to mend a shattered heart and weary soul? All he ever wanted was to be free from the consuming darkness; all she ever wanted was to live. [a one shot in two parts]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is ultimatly Stelena so if you are a Stelena of Stefan fan please enjoy. If you are a Delena fan and happen to be reading this please be nice. This is part one of a one shot in two parts so bare with me it won't end as sad as it starts out.**

_**Disclamer: I own none of the characters only this story is mine. :)**_

Part 1~

Frustration, anger, worry, anxiety; These were all emotions that Elena was currently struggling with but the strongest one was fear. Through out this whole ordeal the one emotion that seemed to always be there was fear. When Damon told her that he had to find the cure so he could be sure about her love for him, she was afraid of losing him. When they were searching for the cure, digging up clues and trying to sort out the truth about its whereabouts, she was afraid that it didn't exist and it would all be for nothing. When they found out that the cure wasn't a magic potion but a spell created by a witch, she was afraid it wouldn't work. When Bonnie figure out that the spell would only work on a young vampire, she was afraid that Rebekah would turn against them in anger. When Rebekah and Elijah agreed to help them take down Klaus once and for all, She was afraid of losing more friends in the process. When Klaus was finally gone and the rest of the originals had left to live out their eternal lives elsewhere, she was afraid it was all to good to be true. But none of that could compare to the fear she was feeling now.

She was on her way to the Salvatore house after getting a frantic phone call from Damon. All he said was that something went wrong and that she needed to get to the boarding house now. It wasn't his words but the despair she heard in his voice that made her panic and now she was going though every possible scenario in her head as to what could have happened. Bonnie was supposed to be performing the spell that would set the cure into motion tonight. What if something happened to Bonnie? Why couldn't Damon let her stay and help? She gripped the steering wheel tighter and took a deep breath to keep from crying as she pulled in the drive way of the boarding house. She quickly turned of the car and ran to the front door vamp speed. She didn't knock just opened the door and slipped through. She walked into the living room and saw Bonnie sitting anxiously on the couch. She felt a bit of relief knowing Bonnie was okay but something was still terribly wrong. Damon was standing by the liquor cabinet looking disheveled and sullen with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He looked up at her with watery eyes and her stomach dropped. She hurried to his side and touched his arm.

"Damon," she said in a soft but urgent tone "tell me what's wrong."

He just looked at her his jaw locked and she knew he was trying to keep himself composed. Bonnie stood and approached her and Elena turn towards her friend hoping for an answer.

"Elena, it's Stefan" Bonnie said sadly.

"What, what about Stefan?" Elena asked. Bonnie just looked at her not sure what to say. "Just tell me, did he stop the spell, what?" She continued frantically. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"He came to me last night and asked me not to tell you or Damon" Bonnie said apologetically. Damon shrugged off Elena's hand and stepped away. She looked at him briefly then turned back to Bonnie.

"Not to tell us what Bonnie?" Elena looked at her confused.

"For the spell to be complete the balance of nature had to be restored." Bonnie explained. Elena heard Damon's glass hit the table with a heavy clank and he let out a shaky breath.

"I don't understand, what does that mean?" Elena questioned her wearily. Bonnie stepped closer to her and sighed.

"Just tell her Bonnie" Damon's voice came roughly from behind her.

"In order for a young vampire to be rid of their dark curse, an older vampire who has seen true darkness must give their soul to the other side." Bonnie said the words as if she was reading them from a book. Elena's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped, realization setting in.

"No" She breathed

"He's dying Elena" Bonnie finally blurted out. Elena let out a ragged breath and a tear slid down her cheek. At that moment it was like something inside her snapped, a string was cut and a bond was broken. Suddenly her world was caving in around her and she was helpless to stop it. She swayed slightly and Damon rushed to support her, but she shook her head and took a step forward.

"How long does he have?" She asked bleakly

"I few hours maybe" Bonnie said sadly her own tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Where is he?" She asked turning to Damon.

"In his room" Damon said looking past her. Elena headed for the stairs. She barely registered Bonnie saying something about him being weak as she rushed passed her. As she climbed the stairs she heard Damon take a ragged breath and then the undeniable sound of his glass shattering against the fireplace wall.

oooooooo

When she reached Stefan's' bedroom door she stopped and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. She took a deep breath to compose herself then slowly turn the doorknob and pushed open the door. He lay quietly in his bed in a pair of black sweats and a grey t-shirt. His eyes were closed, his face turned away from her and towards the window. He had one hand on his chest while the other rested on the bed. When she heard his slow labored breathing she felt her chest tighten. She quietly walked to the side of the bed and watched him remembering a morning, that seemed so long ago, when she lay beside him in this very bed watching him sleep. She sat next to him cautiously reaching out to gently stroked his arm; he was warmer than he should be. She shuddered taking a trembling breath and Stefan stirred turning his head to her. He blinked and she looked down at her lap.

"Elena" He said softly. She pulled her hand away and looked up at him eyes glistening.

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"So you can have the life you deserve" He breathed "Because I love you"

"You should have told me" she said softly scolding him

"You would have tried to stop me" He said looking at the ceiling.

"Of course I would have. Bonnie shouldn't have let you." she was rambling, "Stefan, we could have found another way. Maybe find someone else to…"

"Elena," He cut her off his voice thick as he looked at her calmly. She looked at her hands and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Look at me" He urged gently. She looked up and the pain in her eyes tore at his heart. "It's done, there's no going back, I'm dying"

Elena's breathing faltered and she grabbed his hand, tears slipping down her cheeks. He bit his lip trying to keep his own tears at bay. Then with his free hand he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning in towards her.

"Listen, to me," he began again. Elena shook her head gently. "I need to tell you something"

"No" Elena said through her tears, "Don't say you're goodbyes, I can't do this Stefan." She wiped at her tears.

"Yes, there's nothing left to do" He nodded "You have to hear this" Elena just sobbed and shook her head sadly. He continued anyway.

"I love you. I have love you from the moment I pulled you from the river the night your parents died. I never stopped loving you even when it was killing me and I wanted to forget, I loved you. You gave me a reason to get up every morning and fight the bloodlust. You made me believe that even a monster was worthy of being loved. You were the only light in the unending darkness" Elena was about to protest, but he took a breath and continued "When you became part of that darkness I blamed myself and I felt like I had to make it right. I stole your life from you and I had to find a way to give it back. I didn't want to fix you, you weren't broken you were lost. All I ever wanted was for you to find that light again." Stefan stopped when She squeezed his hand.

"But I was okay, I excepted this life, why couldn't you just let it be?" She said her voice raspy from crying.

"You were never meant for this life" He argued, "No matter how many times you told me you were happy, or how you weren't the girl I fell in love with anymore, I couldn't let it be because I know that given the choice you'd want to be human again. Every vampire wants that because the truth is it's not a life. It's a curse: it's pain, it's guilt, it's hate, it's loneliness, it's despair, it's fear, it's self loathing and it's for eternity." Stefan reached up to cup her cheek with one hand still clasping her hand with the other. Her tears spilled onto his hand and he tried to brush them away with his thumb. Elena whimpered.

"You're going to live Elena. You going to go to college maybe even be a writer. You're going to get married grow old and make babies. You're going to love and be loved. You will be and do what ever you want. It doesn't matter even if after all this you still want Damon or you meet someone new as long as you get to decide and you're truly happy. That's all I ever wanted." Stefan finished with tears falling down his own cheeks and Elena was sobbing now.

She grasped his hand that touched her cheek and leaned into him their foreheads touching. Elena leaned in further her lips lightly grazing his cheek then pressed a delicate kiss to his warm lips. Stefan suddenly took in a sharp breath and she pulled away to look at him. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was shallow and raspy.

"Stefan?" She question with concern in her eyes.

"I'm just tired" He breathed

"Rest, I'll be here" she said wiping the tears from her cheek feeling spent but calmer now. He nodded and lay back on the bed again. Elena turned and scooted up to sit next to him in the bed, her back against the head board. Stefan closed his eyes and Elena reached for his hand intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too Stefan" She whispered. Stefan squeezed her hand with his in response. Elena sighed and wiped another tear from her cheek. He had a few hours left and she settled in to wait.

oooooooo

Two hours later Elena had dozed off still holding Stefan's hand and began to dream of a baby girl with soft brown wisps of hair and bright green eyes. She was awaken by a feather soft touch to her arm and when she opened her eyes Stefan was looking up at her with shinning eyes.

"You okay? Do you need something?" She asked voice rough with sleep.

"I need to talk to Damon" He said sounding very much awake. Elena felt uneasy but nodded.

"I'll go get him" She said moving to stand. He pulled her back towards him their hands still linked.

"Love you" he said and them his hand slipped from hers.

"Love you" She said before turning to leave the room.

oooooooo

When she walked into the living room she found Damon alone on the couch sleeping; sitting up head back and an empty bottle in his hand. She walked over to him and gently pulled the bottle from his grasp. He stirred and lifted his head blinking groggily.

"What's going on?" He asked confused

"He wants to talk to you" Elena said calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have I been out?" Damon asked as he stood up.

Elena took a step back. "I don't know it's been two hours since I went up there" She said with a shrug. Damon reached for her hand

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I don't really know" She said with a heavy sigh. Damon just gave her a look of understanding and then she dropped his hand "Go, he's waiting" She said tilting her head towards the stairs. Damon turned to walk to the stairs then stopped

"You coming?" he asked

"No, I think you need to do this alone, just come get me when you're done" He turned and proceeded up the stairs.

Damon trudged up the stairs fighting the urge to run back down and find comfort in Elena's arms. He reached the door and saw Stefan laying on the bed blankets to his chest, arms folded and fingers clasped in front of him.

"Brother" Damon said as he stepped into the room

"Damon" Stefan said looking at him straight faced. Damon took a deep breath and another step closer to the bed. "I'm sorry" Stefan added

"For what?" Damon said taken aback

"For everything. For making you turn, for Katherine, for not seeing who you really are, for expecting the worst from you, and now for leaving you behind"

"Stef don't, don't do that. No!" Damon said looking away stubbornly.

"Damon, you need to listen."

"I won't say goodbye Stefan" he said looking back at his brother.

"Then don't just listen." Damon nodded once crossing his arms and stealing himself.

"I've made mistakes and I can't change the past but I can give you the truth. I needed you. I needed my brother. When we were young I wanted to be like you I idolized you. I defended you to our father I never understood why he couldn't see you the way I did. You protected me and comforted me. We had fun together, laughed even. You were my big brother my hero"

"We were kids" Damon said sitting on the corner of the bed.

"But even when Katherine showed up we still shared things with each other, still laughed together. But she changed us in more ways than one. I regret making you turn but I couldn't lose you. I know it was selfish and maybe I should have let you go but I couldn't fathom existing in a world without my brother in it. But you hated me and you had every right to walk away from the disaster that I had become. I understood you're anger but what I couldn't grasp was why you had such an intense desire to make my existance as miserable as possible. I tried so hard to make amends every time you showed up" He stopped when Damon touch his foot through the blankets.

"I was never that far away" Damon said gruffly "I always kept tabs on you I even fallowed you sometimes and only made myself known when I felt like it. I guess in a way I needed you too"

"I know that in your own twisted way you were still just being my big brother but…"

"I made some mistakes to Stefan. I don't blame you for hating me I've done terrible things and I feel guilty too but like you said we can't change the past. We have to learn from it."

"And I have. For so long I tried to hate you but I can't it's exhausting and It gets me no where so I don't hate you." Stefan sighed

"I don't hate you either" Damon declared

"But you kept your promise"

"What promise" he asked

"An eternity of misery and on and on" Stefan swallowed his voice thick with sorrow.

"I didn't mean that, I was angry"

"I know that now, but the moment Elena told me she loved you I knew I could never be truly happy again. I understand why she loves you. You were there for her when I wasn't. and I understand how easy it is to fall in love with her. You deserve that kind of love Damon. I don't begrudge you that "

"She's one hell of a girl" Damon said his voice wavering. Stefan agreed with a nod.

"But she deserves to live Damon, she's light and love and everything that's good in this world. If she had remained a vampire the darkness would have consumed her." Stefan let out a puff of air his breathing growing shallower.

"I know" Damon said softly looking down at the bed.

"So let her choose, what ever she wants to do who ever she wants to love. And you have to live to, go to Italy buy a villa and play with the tourists." He paused giving Damon a weak smile, "Just try not to reek to much havoc. And if I can I'll be right there watching and laughing with you." Stefan finished out of breath but some what relieved.

"I'll try Stef" Damon said with a watery eyed smirk. Stefan closed his eyes then satisfied. His lips parted and he took another shallow breath. Damon looked towards the window and spoke slowly

"Brother, I'm sorr…" Stefan grabbed his knee, that now rested on the bed, weakly.

"Don't, that's not you" He said quietly

"But I am" a tear slid down Damon's cheek and he quickly brushed it away.

"I know" Stefan breathed lightly.

"You're still too broody and your journal is gonna miss you. But the bunnies sure won't"

Stefan smiled took another small breath and Damon watched as a tree outside the window swayed in the wind. He listen a moment longer then looked over at his brother who lay still now, finally at peace.

oooooooo

When Damon finally came down the stairs he looked haggard and worn. Elena was sitting on the couch one leg tucked under her staring blindly at a book. He stopped at the foot of the staircase and held on to the post beside him for support. Elena quickly stood from her position on the couch the book falling to the floor. She took a few steps toward Damon with a worried look then stopped. His head fell forward hopelessly.

"He's gone" Damon said his voice shaking. Elena gasped and grabbed the arm of the couch for support. Damon turned and punched the post splitting it in half. Elena flinched then all at once the tears came and she sunk to her knees on the floor. Damon sat on the stairs, held his head in his hands, and cried for his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been working hard on part 2 I hope you like it. It's starts out sad but I promise you will get a happy ending. One again this is Stelena so if you're Delena you might want to turn back now :). Oh and thanks for the great reviews I especially love it we some says I stayed true to the characters cause I try so hard to do so. ****Thank you so much! Okay so on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TVD Characters. I just love them. This lovely story is all mine. Enjoy!**

Part 2 ~

Elena finally found the strength to stand and ran towards the staircase stumbling once on the way. She pushed past Damon and he tried to grab her leg to stop her but she kicked his hand away. She frantically hurried to Stefan's room sobbing uncontrollably and almost tripping over herself as she clambered for the bed. She fumbled for his hand pressing it to her face.

"Stefan" she cried "Don't do this" he lay motionless on the bed. She climbed to her knees on the bed beside him touching his face desperately. "Stefan, please!" She leaned forward on the bed grabbing his shirt and his hand slipped from her face. She leaned closer to him tears falling on his face. He didn't budge didn't flinch, he was really gone and she couldn't breath. "Stefan" she whimpered once more. She pressed her face to his cheek clinging to his fading warmth. She pressed a wet kiss to his skin then curled up beside him sobbing into his shoulder.

She eventually cried herself to sleep still clinging to him. Damon came in trying to pull her away but she refused. After the third try he called Jeremy who finally convinced her to leave the room. Damon didn't have it in him to move his brothers body so Jeremy called Matt and they moved him while Damon took a sleeping Elena home. Once alone Damon grabbed a bottle of the good bourbon from the liquor cabinet and vamp sped to the roof to make himself numb.

oooooooo

The boarding house was much too quiet now. It felt cold almost desolate and Damon hated it. He walked around the house aimlessly unable to sit still. His brother had been gone for two days now and the house, hell his world, was nothing but a vacant shell with out Stefan. He found himself standing in the doorway of Stefan's bedroom half hoping to find him at his desk scribbling away in his journal. Seeing the desk empty was like a wooden stake through his gut and he quickly shut the door. Part of him wanted to scream and break things and another part of him wanted to feel nothing it would be so easy to turn it off for a while. But he promised Stefan he would live, but he couldn't be in this house not anymore. There were too many memories that tore at his already damaged heart. He needed to leave and start over somewhere new, he could go to Europe like his brother said. But there was something keeping him for leaving just yet, or rather someone.

He hadn't seen Elena since the night Stefan left him. Jeremy said she locked herself in her room and when Damon tried to call her phone she didn't answer. He left several messages letting her know he was worried hoping she'd call him back but she never did. As he walked down the stairs he pulled out his cell to call again but there was still no answer. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and rushed out the door.

When Damon let himself into the Gilbert house Jeremy was coming down the stairs and scoffed.

"Sure, come on in Damon" Jeremy said sarcastically. Doman ignored him.

"She still in her room?" He asked

"No, kitchen" Jeremy tilted his head toward the kitchen. Damon nodded and walked to the kitchen while Jeremy plopped down on the couch.

As Damon entered the Kitchen he saw Elena with her back to him leaning on the edge of the sink. The water was running as she stood silently unmoving. He took a few steps forward and she sniffled softly. He realized she was cry and quickly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elena" He said concerned. She turned wiping the tears from her cheek. Damon frowned.

"Damon, I didn't hear you come in" She sighed and turned the water off.

"That's because you zoned out" He looked at her, eyes full of concern. "What happened?"

"I was going to make a cup of tea and when I went to take the mug out of the cabinet I dropped it." She explained sadly.

"It's okay, we can buy a new cup"

"It's the mug Stefan always used" She said softly as another tear slipped down her cheek. Damon immediately understood and moved to take her in his arms. She pulled away.

"I'm fine" She said grabbing a washrag from the sink.

"You're not fine" he disagreed. Elena busied herself with cleaning the counter avoiding his gaze. "Please don't push me away, I miss him too". She stilled and turned to look at him with wet cheeks.

"This is too hard Damon, everything reminds me of him" She let out a ragged breath and more tears spilled down her already damp cheek. "It's hurts too much, I can't do this"

"I know, I know" He said reaching for her again. This time she let him wrap his arms around her. He held her as she cried into his jacket. He stroked her back and her hair comforting her until her sobs subsided. "What if we went away for awhile" He said into her hair.

"What" She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I was thinking of going to Italy, come with me" He urged.

"I can't, my friends are here and my bother. I can't leave Jeremy."

"Elena, your friends have their own lives and Jeremy is a big boy he can take care of himself now." Damon took her hand in his and pleaded with his eyes.

"It sounds nice" she said beginning to waiver.

"Do you love me?" He asked hopefully

"Yes," She said, and Damon's face brightened "but I can't run off with you"

"You can Elena, we could be great together" He continued to persuade her thinking he was winning.

"No, we couldn't" She shook her head firmly. His face darkened

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because I could never love you the way I love him" She said with conviction. Damon dropped her hand and moved away as if he'd been burned. She grabbed his arm to stop him from turning away "Damon, I don't want to hurt you but it's the truth" He turned back towards her looking lost.

"I do love you, but if I went with you and we tried to have a life together we might be okay for a while. It might even be fun but it wouldn't last. I could never give you all of me. I could never love you the way you want me too. It wouldn't be fare to you and it wouldn't be fare to me. I'm so sorry Damon" She looked at him hoping he understood.

"You say that now because you're hurting, you're grieving and you're confused. You just need time." He tried to change her mind.

"Damon, I can't be with you." She said abruptly. "I look at you and I feel guilty about the pain I caused him, the pained we caused. I think about what he did for me so I can have my life back and It breaks my heart knowing he still loved me that much after everything I put him through." Damon looked at her sadly. She saw his own guilt cloud his eyes and knew he was finally understanding. She started sobbing again and he lifted his hand to touch her cheek.

"How could I throw away love like that?" She cried. He didn't know what else to do but hold her so he pulled her close and let her cry. She clung to him sobbing helplessly until she couldn't stand anymore. Then he carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch next to Jeremy. He covered her with the blanket as Jeremy watched then looked at her somberly.

"We're going to be okay." Damon assured her. She looked up at him wanting to believe him. "But Elena, I can't stay in this town I'll end up flipping the humanity switch and I don't want to do that. So I'm gonna go home and pack my bags and make this all a memory. Just know that if you ever need me all you have to do is call." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes trying to find the will leave.

"I'll take care of her Damon" Jeremy said from his place at the end of the couch. Elena pushed her self up slightly bringing her face to his. Lightly she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you" She said softly. He gave her an all too familiar smirk and then he was gone. Nothing but a slight breeze left behind.

oooooooo

In the stillness of a near by cemetery a warm wind blew and a disembodied voice began chanting. In the darkest part of an old mausoleum the chanting grew louder as other voices joined in. A torch on the cold stone wall flickered and began to burn lighting a stone coffin. The voices rose and came to a deafening crescendo then in a instant all was silent. Beneath the cold grey slab a once lifeless body began to live again.

ooooooooo

Damon sat in his brothers leather desk chair bobbing his head to the sounds of Bon Jovi while he flipped through the worn pages of his brothers journal. He brushed his fingers across a feather quill in it's holder. Grazed the edges of a framed photo of him and his brother; that sat next to a picture of a smiling Elena. He swiveled in the chair, his back to the door, to appraise his brothers book collection that sat gathering dust. The music he had blaring suddenly dropped to an appropriate level and he swung the chair back around to greet his guest.. Damon sat up and froze in shock. There just inside the doorway, with a look of confusion on his face, stood a very dishevel and dirt smudged Stefan.

"Stefan?" Damon said doubtfully. Stefan took a few slow steps towards the desk and Damon stood cautiously as if a sudden movement might make his brother disappear.

"You can't be. You were… I buried you" Damon stammered looking pained.

"It's me Damon. I'm really here" Stefan looking dazed himself tried to assure him. He stood in front of him now and Damon reached out placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Stefan smiled at him weakly.

Damon just looked at him stunned.

"It's okay Brother" Stefan soothed as he reached to touch his brother's shoulder in return. Damon took him by surprise when he pulled him forward in a firm hug. Stefan winched when Damon's grip tighten.

"Easy there" He murmured. Damon squeezed his shoulder and gave his back a pat.

"Damon, you're hurting me" Stefan grunted.

"What?" Damon released him and looked at him. It wasn't until that moment that he heard the faint but unmistakable sound of a heart beat and the flow of blood beneath his skin.

"You're human" Damon said in disbelief. Stefan nodded

"Yeah" Stefan sigh rubbing his shoulder.

"How?"

"I'm not really sure, I woke up in the family tomb and came home." Stefan explain. Damon pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"I'm gonna call Bonnie, maybe she knows something" Damon said placing the phone to his ear. "You should shower," Damon said walking towards the door. "You smell like death" He added with a smirk stepping into the hall. Stefan smiled warmly

"Love you too brother" Stefan called to him. Damon just waved a hand before heading down the stairs.

ooooooo

Twenty minutes later Bonnie was on the patio of behind the Salvatore house watching Damon pace at the bottom of the cement steps. Bonnie stilled in awe as Stefan stepped out into the sunlight.

"I can't believe you're really here" Bonnie gasped softly then stepped towards him embracing him in a friendly hug.

"Yeah, do you know how this is possible?" He asked

"I do, Grams came to me last night and told me that they couldn't hold you on the other side because you're heart is pure and doesn't belong in that dark place."

"Hmm, Figures" Damon mumbled as he leaned against the brick patio wall. Stefan's mouth turned up in a half smile.

"But why am I human now?"

"That's the best part" Bonnie smiled warmly "You died in an act of selflessness. You valued someone else's life more than your own"

"My brother the hero" Damon sighed mockingly pretending to swoon. Stefan and Bonnie looked at him at the same time. Stefan just shook his head.

"They gave you a second chance Stefan" Bonnie said reverently

"I don't deserve a second chance" Stefan said looking at the ground then to Damon. "I just wanted Elena to have one"

"Now you both do" Bonnie said soundly. Damon nodded in agreement. "So don't waist it" Bonnie added.

"Thanks Bonnie" Stefan touched her hand in a gesture of gratitude.

"I didn't do anything, it was all you." She smiled. "And I'm starting to think Grams has a soft spot for you"

"Well thank her for me" He turned to Damon questioningly. "Did you call her?" he asked referring to Elena.

"Tried, she's not answering" Damon said pushing himself off the wall. "You should go over there" Stefan nodded thanked Bonnie one last time and walked back into the house to find his keys.

"So Witchy, learn any new spells lately" Damon asked slinging his arm around Bonnie's shoulders as they walked into the house together. Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

oooooooo

Stefan knocked on the front door and waited nervously. Jeremy opened the door then gripped the door knob looking like he was going to pass out. Stefan clasped his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Jer, it's okay I'm not a ghost" Stefan said slowly trying to calm him.

"But you…then how" Jeremy stuttered.

"It's a long story. Lets just say Bonnie's witchy ancestors like me" Stefan smiled.

"oh, well….wow" Jeremy still looked stunned and Stefan chuckled.

"Just breath Jeremy, I'll explained later" Stefan let go of his shoulder and stepped back. "I'd liked to see Elena"

"Oh yeah, sure" Jeremy shook his head lightly while stepping aside to let Stefan in. "She's upstairs."

"Thanks" Stefan said heading for the stairs

"Stefan" Jeremy said stopping him

"Yeah"

"How ever it happened, I'm glad you're back" Jeremy said solemnly. Stefan nodded briefly then continued up the stairs.

Stefan braced himself to knock on Elena's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he lifted his hand and knocked twice. When she didn't answer he slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. She stood at the window her back towards him just gazing through the curtains.

"Jeremy leave me alone, I told you I don't want to talk" She sounded irritated and didn't turn from her place at the window.

"Elena" Stefan murmured softly. She gripped the curtain tighter and gulped on a soft whimper.

"He's not here, it's all in my head" She whispered to herself sadly.

"Elena" he said it louder this time taking a step further into the room. She turned towards him and stilled looking at him with glistening eye.

"Elena, I'm here" He said gently. She blinked and the tears spilled from her eyes but she remained still. She watched him step closer to her.

"Stefan?" She asked doubtfully

"It's really me" he assured her. She took in a ragged breath and then threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her one hand on her back and the other in her hair. She clung to him urgently, grabbing at his shirt and pressing her face into his neck. She was wracked with sobs and burrowed further in to him. He held her tight rubbing circles on her back and hiding his face in her hair. He couldn't hold back the few tears that escaped his own eyes as they stood holding each other mending what was broken.

A few moments passed and she rested her head on his chest as both of his hands rested on her back. She was starting to calm and was now only sniffling.

"You died" She said sadly

"I know" He said breathing over the top of her head. With her ear to his chest she could hear each breath echo through him and then came a sound that she had never heard from his chest before. The steady da-dump of his heart with every breath that filled his lungs. She began to panic and he felt her body tense. He held on to her shoulders and looked down at her.

"What's wrong"

"I hear you're heart beating, you don't have a heart beat. Vampires don't have a beating heart. You can't be real" She turned her face into his shirt again and crushed the sides of his shirt in her fists. He brought his hands to her face and pulled her head up to look at him.

"Elena look at me. I'm really here" She looked at him sadly. He touched his forehead to hers and sighed. She covered his hands with hers and breathed him in.

"But how?" She pulled away still holding his hands. She stepped back and sat on the bed, Stefan followed.

"Bonnie said the Witches brought me back." He explained.

"And you're human now" She wiped at a lingering tear

"Seems that way" He reached up and caught another tear.

"I missed you Stefan" She reached for his hand needing to touch him. He stroked her cheek tenderly. "I was lost without you"

"You still had Damon" Stefan pressed his lips together then his forehead wrinkled when he sighed. She touched the hand that was on her cheek squeezing gently.

"Does he know you're okay?" She asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yes" Stefan looked at his lap.

"He missed you too you know" Stefan just nodded. He pulled his hand away from her cheek and dropped it to his lap

"I love you Stefan" Elena assured him "And I love Damon"

"We're back to that again" He sighed growing frustrated.

"He asked me to leave town with him" Elena said hesitantly

"And you're going" Stefan stood abruptly. "Dam it Elena, I died for you." His voice rose and she looked down at her hands. "Are you still sired to him is that it?" He asked with annoyance. She looked up quickly and shook her head.

"I told him no, Stefan I love you. A part of me died along with you." She was crying again and he regretted his outburst and sat down.

"But you love him too" He said calmer now. He looked tired now. She reached for his face now.

"Yes", she said gently, "But I love you more" She declared. He turned away in denial her hands slipping to his neck.

"What about a year from now, or the next time we have a fight? You're not going to change your mind and run to Damon? I know you're no longer sired but you told me you were in love with him that doesn't just go away" He was voicing his insecurities now.

"When I was released from the sire bond it was like something snapped inside and I was waking up from a dream. After you were gone I knew with every part of me that I loved you but part of me remembered loving Damon and how that felt. I love you both, but I love you each differently. But Stefan" She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "You have to believe me when I tell you I love you more"

"How long after I was gone did it take you to figure that out?" He asked his eyes hard. He pulled away and stood up again.

"Stefan my bond to Damon was broken the minute Bonnie told me you were dying. It took loosing you to wake me up. I know now that my life wouldn't be the same with out you. You loved me so much, at times more that I deserve, and I'm so sorry I couldn't always love you back the same way." She was talking through fresh tears now.

"I loved you so deeply Elena, and you hurt me even deeper. You made every insecurity, every fear, every nightmare a reality when you said you were in love with my brother. You broke me and yet I still love you." He looked down at her sadly his emotions swirling in his eyes for her to see.

"I still love you." She cried "Now more that ever" She added standing to reach for him. "I don't deserve you Stefan, but I want to be with you if you still want me" She said hopefully. He cradled her face his hands

"Elena, love, I not only want you I crave you" He said urgently. She sobbed happily. "But I'm afraid you'll wake up one day and realize you made a mistake." He said voicing the last of his worries.

"Stefan", She looked him in the eyes faces almost touching now. "I won't, I know with out a doubt that I want to grow old with you. I want to have your babies. I want you. I chose you Stefan always." Without a word he pressed his lips to hers their tears mingling. She wrapped her arms around his neck welcoming the contact. He held her to him firmly knowing he was finally home.

They spent the rest of the day holding each other, comforting each other, and putting each other back together. They were both different now and they new they had to rebuild and learn to trust and give again. But they were both human now, the same. They could do and be what ever they wanted and they could do it together. A love like that would never die. Two souls like theirs were meant to live not in dark despair but in earthly light. And so with open hearts they would learn to truly live again*


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad everyone liked this story. So many positive reviews make me want to write another story and so I will. :) I'm working on a fic in Stefan's point of view, and he will be angry. Look for that one soon. **

**I also have to let you all know that someone is steeling parts of my story and using it as part of their own. So if you see anything familiar the words were mine first. So not cool! :(**

**Thanks again for such awesome reviews guys :)**


End file.
